The Story of Drago
by AgeofDrag0ns
Summary: While Zaniphar is off destroying Equestria, lets go see what Drago's up to.
1. Chapter 1

**AN: Hey guys! Well since I have yet to receive any reviews or PMs from you guys, I will leave The Multiverses Pains as it is. however since I do not like to keep idle, I shall be writing the background adventures for Drago and #66, starting with Drago. I hope you guys enjoy my stories! Oh yeah, any mentioned to any type of video game, anime, TV show, book, whatever are not owned by me. However, I do claim ownership of Drago. Also, I shall be sending Drago to the Dragon age: Origins world for this story, as such he shall meet up with my Dalish elf, warrior Tyerica. I may also be making up some weapons and armor as I go along, sorry if I don't get all of my facts straight.**

* * *

_While Zaniphar was off with Dan, destroying Equestria, his other soon to be companions were off on their own adventures. Both of them had their own share of fun, but for now lets focus on a particular one._

Drago ducked at just the right moment, he heard the arrow whistle as it flew above his head. *Damn it! Why do I always get myself into these situations!* He asked himself as he parried the blow from another one of the creature's broadswords. He saw an opening in his opponents defense, and grabbed his throat in a choke hold, like a practiced marine. Then, he turned to the left just as a second creature fired another arrow in his direction, hitting his hostage in the head. *OK, so they don't care about each other.* He said as the creature's body he released fell to the ground. As another arrow came flying, he held up his hand and a shield of magical blue energy formed around him, causing the arrow to bounce off of the shield. He then sprinted towards the archer, take him down in close quarters, but the archer shouldered his bow, and instead replaced it with daggers in each hand. *OK, another thing to note, they're not dumb.* Drago thought as he changed the magic from a shield to a bolt, that he let fly as the adversary. The creature stumbled back, which gave Drago enough time to take his great sword, which he held in one hand, and swing it in a horizontal slash, severing the beast torso and legs.

"Good, now then lets see what we're up against." While he was fighting them, Drago never got a very good look at them, he was focused on survival. Which was very strange to him, since he's normally so attentive. He began to remember a time, when him and his brother were camping out in a forest and he woke up, because he sensed a wolf near their camp. Of course his brother didn't believe him, since Drago was younger then him, but that is what cost him his life. Drago tried to save him after killing the wolf, but his brother had lost too much blood, and he died soon after. This was the last thing Drago allowed himself to remember of his childhood, because it all went downhill from there.

"Hey author, could you stop making my history so dark and mysterious, it's bumming me out." Drago asked as he looked to the sky.

**"Sorry man, but I have to give the audience some sense of mystery, I can't just tell them all about you right from the get go, then you don't have any character development.**

He sighed "Fair enough I suppose, now back to the creatures." Drago was about to walk over to one of the creature's dead bodies, when he felt some kind of warning going off in his head. He was instantly on guard, but kept calm and refused to show it. He was right next to the corpse, when he heard the familiar sound of a bow being pulled back, and a feminine voice saying, "Don't move." Drago was ready to react at the first sign of danger, but he had trained hard to keep his emotions and body language hidden, and that training paid off. He looked to the left where the voice had originated, and saw his would be captors.

There were four of them, one of them was a white redhead, with some armor on that looked like it maybe leather, but Drago could see the drake scales embedded in the armor. She was the one who had the bow drawn and strung, ready to lose an arrow. The bow itself is what interested Drago. It looked like it was made pure glass, but yet it never broke from the force the women applied to it. It glinted in the sunlight, causing it to look transparent. There were two others, who looked to be mages, judging by the clothes they wore, and the staves in their right hands. One of them was old, but Drago could tell she was wise. Her robe reached all the way down to the ground, her hair was whiter than snow, and her staff glowed with an aura that Drago felt gave off one of heat. The staff it self looked like a normal stick, but at the top it began to wrap around it self, like two snakes poised to strike each other. The other mage was almost the exact opposite of the first one. She looked young, arrogant, and brash, but at the same time, calculating, manipulative, and powerful. here clothes looked more wild than the first one's, seemingly made out of fur and feathers. Her staff also looked like a stick, but it curved into a point at the top and bottom, also looking like a double bladed sword. The last one, and the leader, Drago judged by how they stood in front of the three others. Wore golden armor that looked like it belonged to a king, and a helmet that covered their face. He could tell she was a women, because of the, ehem, 'protrusions' coming from the chest plate. He couldn't tell what weapon she had, because she was the only one who hadn't drawn hers.

Drago was not disturbed by the fact that all but one of them were hostile towards him. He wasn't even scared of the arrow he knew he would take if he didn't head the red head's warning. What really irked him, was the fact that they were all women. Don't get Drago wrong, he doesn't have a problem with women voting or fighting or anything like that. He just was...wary around him. The last time he allowed women into his life, he took a tank round to the chest. Did I say last time, I meant last ten times! I won't go into details, but lets just say they were some real bitches. Ever since then, he has been very careful whenever women are involved in something. By that I mean always keeping his guard up, never letting one get too close to him, always acting like a gentlemen around them, and never once letting them sneak up on him. Drago knows just because of some bad experiences, he shouldn't consider all women like that, but, in his book, you could never be too careful. He didn't trust men anymore than women, in fact, he didn't trust anybody really, all the times he did ended badly for him. Sure he had friends in other universes, but their like the kind of friends you don't hang out with, you say high to them whenever they say high to you.

But anyway back to the matter at hand. Drago stood up, keeping his hands at his sides, but ready for anything to happen.

"Leliana calm down, we don't even know if he's hostile or not," this came from the clear leader of the group. Her voice had a little bit of a song to it, like she was the local storyteller, but Drago could catch the experience behind that voice, this woman had been in many battles.

"True, but I'm not taking any chances Tyerica, people don't just fall from the sky," this came from the red head, now known as Leliana. He voice was defiant, but Drago saw her lower he bow just a bit.

"True, but it's not everyday that someone gets a vision from the maker about joining a Grey Warden on a quest," this came from the leader, now known as Tyerica. Afterwards Leliana let go of the arrow and put both it and bow onto her back as she laughed," Oh! You always now how to disarm a situation don't you!?"

"Hey, it's a gift." Drago wasn't surprised or relived that the bow was gone. He knew he could've taken the shot, mainly because of his armor. Ever since he saw the Akatsuki uniform in the Naruto universe, he knew he how his armor would look. He basically went with the standard look, a long black cloak that reached up to the ankles with, a red cloud pattern on it, however he greatly improved it. First, he went to the Monster Hunter 3 Ultimate universe, and collected a whole bunch of dragon scales. Since he spoke dragon, he mainly asked them for their scales. However, the evil ones that tried to kill him, well, he got the most scales from them. After he had collected enough, he carefully sowed them into the uniform using a magically enchanted string. He made sure to overlap each and everyone of them, to form the most powerful armor he could. Then to seal the deal, he did something not a lot of blacksmiths can do, he gave them sentience. Granted he did not give them enough to turn against him, but he gave them enough to know how to protect him and move. So now whenever he gets hit with magic, a weapon, anything , the scales would sift after the blow, reforming to become more resilient to it after a while. And if they kept getting hit with the same thing, pretty soon, they would become immune to it, and just completely shrug off the damage. He had narrowed down the amount of hits it would take for his scales to become immune to what he was hit with, four. To put it simply, you would have to be as fast a Kirito from the Sword Art Online universe to actually hurt him.

As of right now, he was pretty much immune to anything lesser than a heavily enchanted great sword, the only reason he ever made it seem like he could get hurt in fights was because it was fun.

"Now that the hostilities have died down, who are you people and where am I," these simple words that Drago spoke would set off a chain reaction of that will begin his first massive adventure.

**An: For anyone who doesn't know where Drago is, just imagine a plain with grass and trees and stuff(as you can tell, I don't really like writing the settings of these things). And for those of you who don't understand where some of these references are coming from(once again, I don't own any of them) or don't know some of the characters, search them up on Google, or Youtube, or better yet go watch the shows and play the games.**


	2. Chapter 2

Drago sat at the edge of the campfire, watching the flames dance along the wood. He had talked to Tyerica about where he was, and it didn't really surprise him. He had heard of the Dragon Age universe and, being a universe jumper himself, he knew at least a bit of what to expect. Those creatures he felled turned out to be Darkspawn, a Hurlock and Genlock, to be exact. Apparently, he was in the Fereldan section of the realm of Thedas. His 'companions', who now all sat by the fire with him, their tents already put up to sleep through the cold night, were, in order from left to right, Wynne, Morrigan, Leliana, and Tyerica. Wynne was a Circle Mage who decide to join up with Tyerica, after she saved the Circle of Magi from fallen under the control of a demon, and preventing the Templars, a sort of magic police, from destroying it. Morrigan was a "Witch of the Wilds', an 'aposate', as the Templars and Circle call it, who lived with her mother Flemeth. Drago thought Flemeth sounded like some kind of legend based on the stories told by Leliana, who only revealed herself as a Sister of the Chantry, the religion of this world, and nothing more. *She probably still doesn't trust me* Drago thought to himself, then he mentally shrugged *Whatever, I'm not here to make friends.* Lastly, Tyerica said her piece, which is an understatement, considering she pretty much told you her entire life story. How she was a Dalish Elven warrior, who specialized in two handed great swords and heavy armor. She prefers to be the leading group member, happy to take damage, while her allies deal out the punishment. However, that doesn't mean she can't hold her own in a fight. She told you how her and her friend Tamlen found a mirror in the woods, how Tamlen disappeared, and she was infected with the blight. How she joined the Grey Wardens, how Loghain betrayed the king and killed almost all of the Grey Wardens, except for her and Alistair. Drago noticed that as she talked about this 'Alistair' she seemed happier, brighter, and more relaxed. You could spot puppy love from a mile away, and this women reeks of it. She then notes how she and her friends defended Redcliffe village, went to the Circle to get aid and ended up saving it so they could save Arl Eamon's child without anyone having to die.

"And that is why we are out here, we are looking for the Urn of Sacred Ashes," Tyerica says, nearing the end of her tale. Drago noticed that her voice, old and wise, betrayed her looks of a young woman. *I wonder how many people mistake her for an old lady when she has her helmet on* Drago says, as he quickly glances at the golden helmet on the ground near Tyerica. She had told Drago that it was the armor of the late King Calian. They apparently went back to Ostagar and gotten his weapons, armor, and burned his body. So caught up in her armor, Drago barely caught the last half of her story,"-is said that the Urn has the ashes of Andraste herself in it, and that they can cure any illness."

Drago nodded, and subconsciously scooting a couple feet from the ring of women. Though they may not seem a threat, Drago's instincts told him to keep on his toes, "So to put it simply, you girls are on a quest to find this sacred Urn, to bring some old dude back to the world of the living, so that he can help you get revenge against this Loghain guy, who betrayed you and left you for dead and put a bounty on your head?"

"That is the short version, but yes," the answer came from Wynne, her voice just as old and wise as Tyerica's.

"If the monkey could not figure it out before it was simplified, I doubt he could be of any type of intelligence," this snarky remark came from none other than Morrigan, her voice sounded like she had a silver tongue, but Drago has faced people like her before, and he knew how to resist anything she might try on him.

"Morrigan, what does his intelligence matter? We might need any extra sword on this quest, I mean the only one her with proper melee experience is Tyerica, and she's just one woman," Leliana said, directing praise towards their leader who looked away with a blush.

Drago figured it was about time he stood up for himself," Actually, I have practice in every form of combat, from daggers to bows, from sword and shield to great sword, heck I have even mastered magic!" Drago said feeling proud of all the training he put into learning those skills," In fact, I'm pretty sure I know more about magic than the Bitch of the WIlds here."

"Would you like to try to prove that statement?!" Morrigan said as she and Drago both began to stand, when Tyerica convinced them to sit back down.

"Now, now, fighting won't get us anywhere, all it will do is tear us apart." Looking to Drago with as motherly an approach as possible, she said," Sir, can you please tell us your name and how you came to be here?"

"Actually, that is what I wanted to talk about," Drago said getting ready to unleash his speel thinking, *Here goes nothing.* "First off, I will not out right tell you my past. You may have been accommodating enough to share your tale, however I would like to keep that information to myself for the time being. I do not straight up trust any of you. I have been deceived so many times that I have created a code I hold to this day regarding new people,who I may or may not travel with. I call them trust points, as we travel, you will gain and lose my trust depending on your actions in certain situations. Whenever, I have deemed that you have earned enough trust points I shall reveal something about myself, or my past. For now, for not shooting me, listening to me, and telling me your story, you have earned about...uhhh...8 points, so I shall tell you two things." Drago leaned in close to the fire, the flames creating a shadow on his dark skin, red eyes, full black beard, and rough complexion, covered in scars," One: my name is Drago. Two: I am from another world, and have absolutely now idea how I got here, or what I'm doing here."

With that happy note, he gathered up his things and retired to his tent. Then he popped his head out and said," By the way, I will accompany you on your quest. Goodnight!"

* * *

As he laid on down on the grass, sleep decended upon him instantly. Drago was once again in the black void that is his Dream World. Drago, unlike most people had complete control over his dreams, and could shape them however he wanted them.

Drago was at peace in the darkness. All he had to do was float and forget all about his past, present, future, all of it. However, his reprieve was quickly interrupted,when he felt his world sift and change. Instead of darkness, he sat in a chair, in a room with white padding on the walls. It looked like one of those mental asylums he saw in the 'normal' earth universe.

Drago sighed, there was only one person who had the power change his dreams besides him," What is it now, Author?"

Suddenly, a black mist formed in front of Drago. Soon the mist formed a shape, distinctly human in its features, the only notable things were its glowing red eyes and large red fedora on its head."**Not much, I just thought I'd let you and the audience know a few things.**" A chair appears in the Author's hand and he sits down, crossing his right leg over his left, interlacing his fingers as he began to spoke,"** Number one, Tyerica is my character from Dragon Age Origins, and she will be a central force in helping you in your fight.**"

Confused, Drago ask," Wait, what fight?" "**I'm getting to that. The other thing is that I am the one who sent you here using my powers, however know that I did this because I can feel a...force coming for this world. I'm not sure what this force is, but I do know this, you are one of three people with enough power to stop it. So I am asking you now, will you save this world?**"

Drago pursed his lips as he thought.*Hmmm, this isn't exactly my fight, so I could just ask the Author to send me home and be done with this. But then again, I would be dooming millions of innocents to death, maybe worse, and that ain't my style. Ehhh, the heck with it, I was bored out of my mind back home anyways.* "Sure thing, whatever, so what exactly do I have to watch for?"

The Author seemed to sigh, then smile as he said,"**You'll know it when you see it, time to wake up.**" He raised his hand to snap his fingers, then stopped mid air. "**One more thing, if you try and sleep with Tyerica, I'll make you have nightmares about frolicking in fields of flowers with Technicolor horses for ten months!**"

Drago visibly shuddered. The last time the Author did something like this to him, he got put in a coma for a decade. Of course,time wasn't much to Drago, he was immortal after all. However, he could still be killed by conventional means, but he found a way around that...

That was when Drago felt himself leave the Dream World, as he returned to the waking world. Noticing that it was early in the morning and nobody was in camp, Drago decided to go for a little bit of a stroll, whistling his favorite tune as he went. "When the devils a bit too busy... and deaths a bit too much..."


	3. Chapter 3

Drago was about halfway through with his song when he stopped," And it's so easy when..." There it was again, his internal warning system telling him that something was wrong. Instinct caused him to put a hand on his back, waiting to draw the weapon most suited to the situation. "Alright, whoever's out there had better show themselves." He spoke into the darkness of the forest. He was in a circular clearing, thick trees covering the entire area around him. The wind rushed by, rustling the leaves in the trees and causing the blades of grass to move and bend. Drago's hand drew closer to his back, no weapon covering it, yet, "This is your last warning, just because we're in a forest, doesn't mean I will hesitate to burn it to the ground to kill you and your lackeys." Drago hoped they didn't call his bluff, he wouldn't really do that, he could hurt the animals here or the fire may spread to another village and then _people _would start to die.

Suddenly, there was a sound coming from a bush in front of Drago, and out stepped...something Drago had never wished to see again. You see, since Drago is a universe jumper, he had been across the universe and back, confronting all types of cruel creatures, sometimes the inhabitants themselves. As such, he had quite the list of enemies, highest number being the deadliest. The one staring him down, was number 20.

"It been a while hasn't it Drago," came the things feminine voice. Most consider the person to be a noble woman, her embroidery, dress, and air of high society fooling most, but Drago knew better. He could see through her illusions, in reality she was, what he called, 'Taranta'. She looked like a normal woman, but a few discerning features. For one thing, she had six legs, each one supporting her and moving of their own accord. She looked something like a Tarantula at the top, her hair frizzed out as if it were filled with webs, which it probably was. "Ok author, the description is taking too long, let me handle it," Drago said to the sky. "Still talking to yourself are we," the spider bitch asked Drago. "Ok so let me speed this up, basically there were three of them, there was the spider bitch named Glissa, a half minotaur half hydra, with the body of a minotaur but three heads coming from its neck, named Issac, and a flying demon named Destros. How do I know these guys you as, cause I used to run with them, we were something of a vigilante force, you know doing a bunch of Robin Hood shit. That is, until my group got greedy and stabbed in back, left me for dead on some deserted planet. I survived of course, because they didn't know about my hidden talent..."

"YO, Drago, my man. You haven't change a bit. Yep your still as psycho as always," these three insults came from Issac, his hands adjusting a massive scythe in his grip. *He always did like the scythe, considered himself something of a Grim Reaper. And his voices are still as gravely and annoying as ever.*

Your soul's still has cracks in it Drago, still haven't decided on going full blown chaotic evil yet," this question came from Destos, using his normal human voice, which sounded suspiciously Russian. *Hmm, that might explain why he decided that his weapons were going to be a hammer, and sickle.*

"Drago, why don't you just give up, please, we already know all of your tricks, and we really don't want to hurt you," this surprisingly sweet tone came from none other than Glissa. Her voice sounded sincere, like she really hoped that Drago would go without a fight. *She sounds honest, but I can't, besides, our relationship was over the minute she struck me in the back with her legs, literally.*

"She's telling the truth dude. We were hired to bring you to our boss. Not to kill you. Of course. He didn't say, How alive. YOU HAD TO BE!" All three head said the last part in unison. Drago looked to all three of them in turn, Issac on his left, Destros right above him, and Glissa in front of him. Then he did something that took his three former comrades by surprise.

He laughed.

"Ok ok ok," Drago said through his erupting laughter," One, if you guys think I'm just going to go with you and meet the main bad guy, thus ruining the reveal and the story, then you are wrong. And two," he stopped laughing his voice growing dark as he pulled his hand from behind his back. At his hip, shaft held by his left hand, and hilt by his right, was a long katana sheath. The sheath it self was unremarkable, it was black and had a red ribbon wrapped around as the point were the hilt met the sheath. This ribbon flowed in the wind as Drago took hold of the hilt and continued," you don't know _all_ of my tricks."

And with that, he drew the blade, and put it back in its sheath fast than the eye can see. Then, all of his former friend's bodies, dropped to the ground, their heads gone from their bodies, their blood staining the grass red.

Drago's sword disappeared in a flash of black light, and he began walking back towards the camp, when he saw Tyerica and her friends staring at him with wide eyes and mouths agape.

"What in the maker's name was that!?" Tyerica exclaimed to Drago.

Drago simple pushed past her, muttering, "Nothing, just my past catching up to me."

* * *

"Hmm, good to see your skills are still as sharp as ever, Drago," a dark figure said as it looked into the scrying water, its eye focused on Drago.


	4. Chapter 4

After packing up camp Drago and the gang began the trek to the Village of Haven, Drago at the front, far off from the others, but still close enough for them to see him, and vice versa. Drago was busy with his thoughts, trying to get them all in order. *Ok so here's what I know. One: some kind of evil is coming to this place and the Author apparently wants me to take care of it. Two: whoever this evil is he's probably watching me right now, and has been for quite some time, judging by the fact that he was able to get my old gang together to kill me. Oh and for the audiences benefit, I did not take any pleasure in killing those guys. The only time I take pleasure in battle, is against people who really deserve it, like bandits or something. And don't pull that crap about how they **used** to be good people, they made their choice, and don't say they didn't have a choice cause you always do. Anyway, now comes the big question of the, do I tell the girls about it.* Drago looked back at his new posse, and took them all in. They were all experienced fighters, and judging from their tale, they had been through and survived a lot. However, he was always a man to stick to his guns, and thus wouldn't tell them until they accumulated enough trust points.

Drago turned back to the road and looked ahead. The original forest land where they had made camp, had been replaced with rocky mountain tops, grey ground with uneven footing and other hazards. Drago thought the entire area looked like a war zone, and he should now, he created one. Suddenly, Tyerica caught up to him," So Drago-" but he cut her off "If your going to ask about those people back there, no I will not tell you. You have yet to accumulate enough trust points with me, however I will...DUCK!" Drago said as he grabbed Tyerica's head and, even though she was in her King Calian armor, with her Starfang great sword, which she apparently got from a meteor and had a blacksmith make, forcing her on to the ground. Drago felt his back warm up as a purple laser beam flew over both of their heads. He looked towards the rest of his companions, and sighed happily when he saw that they ducked at the same time he did, the only injury being Leliana's scorched hair.

DRAGO, WE HATH COME FOR THEE!" came a clearly feminine voice from upon one of the hills in front of him. Drago looked up...and immediately facepalmed. Standing at the top of the hill, were a chick and a dude from the anime universe. The dude looked the stereotypical quiet, ninja type, who never said anything, but could kick some major ass. This was further backed up by his ninja suit, which was entirely black, that covered his entire body, except for his head, which had the stereotypical spikey hair that seemed to blow in the wind, but kept its form. The ninja look was complete by the long, silver katana he wielded in his right hand, holding the sheath against his side with his free hand. While his companion was the exact opposite. His partner was a stereotypical anime girl, with big, sparkling green eyes(the guy's eyes were closed) who apparently took understood the 'costume' part of being a ninja, but not the 'stealthy' part. Her entire costume just screamed over the top, all sorts of reds and blues that could blind your eyes. And no, she did not have a traditional, stealthy ninja weapon, but what did she have? A MASSIVE LASER GUN! Yeah, that's right, a _ninja_ using a_ laser gun, _what the hell. It didn't help that her get up wasn't exactly modest either, seeming to take great steps to express her big chest, and have a skirt that only reach up to her thighs.

Drago sighed, he had once been the leader of a ninja clan, and while the guy could pass as one the girl definitely could not. "Ok, so ninja dude, yeah you totally pull off the ninja look, seriously badass dude. However, the girl there, yeah soooo not ninja material. I mean really, she would be better off as a stripper, than a ninja."

The girl took exception to that, evidenced by trying to laser Drago's face off, but Drago just moved his head to the side," I'll have you know that I, Kitsune(of course, cause what else could it be) am one of the top ninja at our academy, and you should feel honored to be in my presence!" Her voice sounded like a cross between a stuck up blonde chick, and a nerd whose allergic to the out doors.

"I do not believe that our male companion is so much as honored to be in your presence, but more like thinking about the ways to bed you," this oh so helpful comment came from Morrigan, who went on my shit list effective immediately.

"Hey!" both Drago and Kitsune said in unison, her with a blush on her face and Drago's eyes looking like the burning pits of hell. "Now listen here, even if I was into big breasted bimbos like her, I wouldn't bed her if she was the last woman on earth! And as a side note, my type of woman needs at least a chest like Lina Inverse to get me excited."

"Who's Lina Inverse?" this came from Tyerica, who had since gotten off the ground and drawn her great sword.

"No one you need to know about."

"Enough," this came from the anime dude, his voice sounded like a Kakashi from Naruto, ya know if it was a lot deeper. "We have come here to do one thing, and that is kill Drago, the rest of you stand aside."

"Oh so you do talk! That's good cause I thought I would have to come up with dialogue for you mister..."

"Masa."

"Masa right. Well I'm so sorry, but I happen to like living, so I'm gonna have to beat you, your hooker's, and those mercenaries you hired asses." As if on que, 6 humans crested the hill to the groups right. 2 of the bandits had swords and shields and chainmail armor. 1 carried a bow and a quiver of arrows, and another carried two daggers. Each one was equipped with studded leather armor. The last 2 were mages, judging by their staves and robes, which were lime green in color.

Drago rolled his shoulders causing the bones to crack," Alright, it's time to go to work. I'll handle the black dildo and the walking whore house over here, Tyerica," at this she looked Drago in the eyes, " you take your posse and handle the small fry over there, ready, break!" And with that Drago took off towards the two major threats, he doubted that Tyerica liked being upstaged like that, but her team would stand no chance against those two.

* * *

Tyerica's POV

While she would most likely have a talk with Drago after this about showing her up, but she could see his reasoning. She didn't know who those two, they called themselves Masa and Kitsune and Drago had called them ninjas, but they clearly were using some kind of magic waay above what Morrigan and Wynne could do. She doubted that here armor would survive one hit from that 'thing' the girl was using. Best to stick with what they know.

"Alright everyone, attack!" she yelled to her party as the bandits got closer. She ran ahead and aloud her berserker side to take over. Thanks to Oghren's teaching, she had learned how to channel the inner rage of the ancient dwarven berserkers and easily ignore normal wounds. However, she had fused that training with her elven mediation techniques, thus allowing her to berserk whenever she wanted, while still keeping her wits about her on the battlefield. One of the bandits got into range of her great sword, and she brought it up planning a powerful vertical strike. Her opponent stopped in time and brought his shield to bare, however, Tyerica's massive strength, amplified by her berserker rage, made it so when she brought her sword down, she easily sliced through the man's shield. The sword of space metal shearing metal and then flesh rang across the battlefield, as Tyerica's strike went through the shield then straight through his chainmail, only stopping when she was about halfway through his body. She kicked the corpse off of her sword, and brought it to bear to stop the strike from the man's partner, trying to take her head off while she killed his friend.

"Ya just killed mah brother now you'll-GRAAH!" the bandit never got to finish his thought, as he suddenly slumped against Tyerica's sword. She threw the man's body down, as she noticed a black shafted arrow protruding from his back. She looked up and saw Leliana firing two arrows at the same time, killing both of the rogues as they were coming down the last few feet of the hill. Their corpses crumbled, and began to tumble down the hill, at the same time she noticed a condensed ball of flame fly over head. The fireball exploded on the top of the hill where the enemy mages were. The mages, and surrounding area the mages were in, were engulfed in a burst of flame. One of the mages, was able to make an arcane shield in time to barely block the spell. The other unfortunately, was not so lucky. Clearly these mages were only novices, barely out of the tower, cause as soon as he saw his dead comrades, the remaining bandit surrendered. Morrigan, the on who had fired the spell, walked up to him and put his hands behind his back," Letting two novices such as yourselves leave the tower? The Circle must really be going down hill."

"Actually, last I checked Morrigan, the First Enchanter was doing just fine when we left him," this comment came from Wynne. Tyerica sighed, letting go of her berserker rage. Wynne and Morrigan constantly got into this argument, with Morrigan on the apostate's side while Wynne was on the Circle side. Personally, Tyerica thought that all mages should be free, thus the reason she hated the Templars and the Chanty so much. Tyerica suddenly realized she had forgotten about Drago and his battled. She turned to the left, seeing if her new party member needed assistants, and her jaw dropped.

* * *

Drago's POV

*HOLY MOTHERFUCKING SHIT! MY SWORD IS BURNING MY HANDS!* That rather eloquent thought came from Drago as he was currently using his katana, Null, to block the laser coming from Kistune's laser gun. His katana looked like any normal katana, but with a major difference, flames constantly danced across the blade and hilt, always shifting colors, from blue, green, yellow, red, ect. The only reason the katana, being held in one hand, right side up by Drago, was holding up is because, it has an ability that completely nullifies any type of magic. And the lasers from that gun, were definitely magic. However, while the natural flames on the sword were easy to deal with, magically heating it up, yeah.

*AHHHH, OK IF MY SUSPICIONS ARE CORRECT, WHICH THEY USUALLY ARE, THAT WALKING SHADOW SHOULD BE COMING UP BEHIND ME...RIGHT...ABOUT...NOW!* Sure enough, Masa appeared behind Drago, ready to impale Drago. However, Drago moved faster than the eye can see, appearing behind Masa, and pushing him forward, using him like a meat shield. Seeing this, Kitsune stopped the stream of magic, just before it hit Masa in earnest. Not wanting to waste an opportunity, Drago grabbed Masa's arms, picked him up, and threw him towards Kitsune. Then, Drago started running, pulling his right hand back behind his left ear. As soon as Masa, hit Kitsune, Drago had already cleared half the distance, his right hand beginning to glow with a golden light. By the time Masa got to his feet, Drago was right in front of him, his left foot off of the ground as he begin to swing his right hand. Masa looked to it and noticed something, that was his pimp hand.

"This is a little something I like to call, THE ATOMIC BITCH SLAP!" Drago exclaimed as he swung his pimp hand, which itched with face lust. However, right before he hit Masa, Kitsune appeared and pushed him out of the way. Then right when he was about to hit her, Drago said, "OH SHIT!"

The smack echoed across the entire field, as Kitsune was sent flying and hit the ground, bouncing 3 times before she finally stopped, landing about 5 meters from where she originally was.

"Kitsune!" Masa got up and tried to run to her side, but Drago was faster, bring a katana blade up to his throat," Na uh man, your fight is with me, I'll check on the lady later."

Masa, enraged by Drago's interference, brought out his sword, hoping to split Drago in half. But his attack was sloppy, forcing him to go too far forward, exposing his neck. Drago took the chance. He brought Null down, and decapitated Masa.

After wiping Null off on the grass, he looked back over to where Tyerica and them were. Thankfully, they were as strong as they looked and easily killed five of the bandits and captured the last one. He figured that earned them 7 trust points for a total of 15(5 for the dead bandits and 2 for the captured one). He started to walk towards Tyerica, whose jaw had yet to come up from the floor. "You know you'll get cramps like that, right?"

Tyerica picked her jaw back up and shook her head," What in the Maker's name was that? How did you block that massive beam?!"

"My sword can cancel magic, duh.

Ok, but what about that weird, magic you did with your hand? What did you call it the atom..kick..something?"

Drago started to rub the back of his neck," Oh, yeah, the Atomic Bitch Slap, about that-," before he could finish, some kind of red and blue blur tackled him to the ground.

The blur got sat down on Drago's chest, and it turned out to be Kistune, a burning mark where Drago hit her on her left cheek, "OH sir, please tell me how I may please you," she asked Drago as she bounced on his chest. Drago heaved her off of him and got up," Yeah, ya see that's why I was aiming for Masa. My Atomic Bitch Slap, when used against men, causes them to instantly disintegrate, while when used on women, turns them into my bitches."


	5. Chapter 5

After cleaning the blood off of their weapons, and taking the bodies, looting them, then burning the bodies on a funeral pyre. The group began its trek to the Village of Haven in the east. The group had Drago and Tyerica in the lead, with Leliana to the right, Wynne to the left, and Morrigan at the far back. Everything was quiet as they walked through the dense forest.

"OOOOOH DRAGO SENPAI!"

And by that I mean it would of been quiet, had a certain red and blue ninja stopped screaming for Drago every 5 minutes. She shot up and got right in Drago's face, causing the group to stop," Look, look, I found a new type of flower! Judging by its color, I'd say it's poisonous, can I keep it PLEEASE!" The flower she was holding up to Drago's face looked like a white lily with a blood red center. It did indeed look deadly, Drago could tell by its light colors. "It is true what she says," this came from Morrigan, who was surprisingly quiet up until now," that is a blood lotus. It can be used to create a deadly toxin or be used to make a healing potion."

Drago took his hand and rubbed his black beard, which was about 2 inches long, in thought. "Hmmmm, give it Morrigan, I like the idea of healing people better than poisoning them." Kitsune looked crestfallen as Drago and the party moved past her," But, but, senpai!" she began to walk in step with Drago," I wasn't going to use it as poison, I was just going to put it my hair, like this!" She took a bundle of her hair, and began to wrap it around the flower, tying it so it would stay in place. She then pranced in front of Drago, making sure to show off her new addition," SEE! SEE! Isn't it cute?!" she directed this question to Drago.

Drago had to admit, it did look good on her,"Alright, fine you can have it, just becarful what you use it for." She then began to jump while she walked, causing her breast to bounce, and Drago to blush a bit. Tyerica noticed this and sighed," Tell me again, **Why** is she tagging along?" Drago looks to her as he continues to walk," Oh yeah, its because of my ATOMIC BITCH SLAP back there." "And once again, what exactly is that?" "Oh, well, basically where I'm from, when people slap others with the back of their dominant hand instead of their palm, they call it a bitch slap. They do this, because they primarily associate it with pimps, who are basically, men who get paid to give their women to other men for sex. However, the difference between them and me is, I take my 'pimp hand', as some people call it, and charge it with the magic of all types of different elements. I then slap the foe and it effects them in a way, however it changes depending on genders."

"How exactly does it change?" Tyerica asked, actually interested in this new type of magic. "Well, when I hit males, it sends them a long way across the battlefield, and then they disintegrate, that's why I was hoping to hit Masa with it. However, when it hits females, it ticks certain primal instincts in their head, similar to pack instincts like dogs and wolves have. They consider me an alpha and as such, do all they can to please me until either they die, or someone else takes me down. Last time I checked, all of my bitches died of old age. Oh, it's getting dark, lets set up camp in that old clearing there, I can see steam rising not far off from it, so there's probably a hot spring there."

Drago began to walk towards the clearing with Kitsune in tow, while everyone else was still reeling from the information Drago just shared with them. One thing they all could agree on was this: they did not want to make Drago mad enough to slap them. Drago turned back to them," Oh by the way the reason I shared that info with you, is because you girls earned more trust points from the way you handled yourselves back there. I'd say your up to 20 or 21, the max is 70, so that's a good start, and I'll share some more things with you. I had a family who were all killed by bandits, I hunted the bandits down and killed them with my bare hands, and I am immortal." With that, Drago let the dumbstruck people stand there, while he and Kitsune went to set up the camp.

* * *

Drago was relaxing in the hot spring, watching as his worries just seemed to melt away. The others did ask questions of him about his sudden confessions, but he'd said he would tell them in the morning. Right now, all he cared about was relaxation. He used his magic to give himself a massage while he sat there, naked in the spring, and let his mind wonder. He laid back his head and closed his eyes, not caring about anything.

That was, until he heard a rustling coming from the bushes.

He didn't move, he had been in these situations before, all he had to do was be patient, and see who, or what, they were. This is where he was glad he paid the Avatar: The Last Airbender universe a visit. Thanks to Toph, he could send out a pulse through the ground and air, allowing him to make out the shape, size, and sounds, of anyone or any creature, even when he was blind. He sent out a pulse as he heard the figures footsteps. He could sense a figure, definitely female, judging by the smaller body frame and curves. He could also sense another object in her hair, that of a flower, but that wasn't what tipped Drago off as to who she was. It was her massive breast.

Drago audibly sighed, and opened his eyes to see none other than Kitsune, naked and standing to his left, right next to him. "D...D..Drago...Sen..pai," she managed to stutter out. "If your going to ask me if I want you to get in and have sex with me, the answer is no," he said with a deadpanned face. Kitsune's face blushed a bit, as she hurried back to the bushes to put her robe back on. Drago sighed again, I hope the Author, knows what he's doing.

* * *

Meanwhile, at a spot in the void," I sure hope I know what I'm doing," the Author said to no one in particular, as he watched Drago through a small scrying stone.


	6. Chapter 6

**AN: I'm back baby! Sorry I haven't posted anything in a long time guys, things have been coming up, like school. However, in the interest of time and getting this story over and done with, I shall be starting this chapter with a time skip. This shall be the second to last chapter, as such it shall take place during the High Dragon boss battle, but with a few of my own twist added to it. I hope you guys enjoy! Also, please give my Zaniphar story a try when you're done with this one!**

* * *

Chapter 6: Player 1

(Once again, if you are wondering where they are, just go to Youtube, and search Dragon age Origins High Dragon fight, and you should come up with the setting, and idea of boss battle.)

"Man, that is one bright ass sun," Drago said as he and his party came out of the dungeon and onto a large mountain flat.

"That is because we just came out of a deep dark cavern, that in all likelyhood hadn't seen the sun in days," said Morrigan as she came out, not covering her eyes like Drago was, "or it could be that you just have an aversion to sunlight like a vampire would."

"Please Morrigan, if there is one thing I can say about the sun, it is that it is glorious. It is like a majestic, shining mother, who cradles the earth with her light everyday. Praise the sun I say! Priaise the sun!" Drago said this as he went up on his tip toes and held his hands outstretched towards the sun. Kitsune soon followed suit, coping her master to the letter. Morrigan groaned, Wynne and Leliana laughed, however Tyerica's jaw was agape.

"Look! In the sky!" she shouted. Then, out of nowhere, a High Dragon landed in front of the party. Its wings beat causing everyone to stagger back a bit.

"This must be the beast those cultist were talking about!" Leliana said once she regained her footing.

"Well, if this is Andraste reborn, then she is one ugly motherfucker!" Drago said as he made to draw his sword, Null.

"I'm sorry to disappoint you, Drago, but she will not be your opponent today," said a dark voice, with enough malice to cause a darkspawn to shiver. Suddenly, a black blur shot out of the sky, and grabbed the High Dragon in its claws. The blur rocketed away, its claws ripping into the High Dragon, as it screamed and struggled to get away. The blur rounded the mountain, taking both forms out of the parties sight. There were sounds of fighting, of fire being shot, and then the death screams of a mighty creature.

Just then, the black blur returned, and then the party got a good look at their foe. Drago's scowled, he knew exactly who this dragon was, and if he was right, he needed to get his companions out of the way. Because he knew, that he was the only one here who could face the Black Dragon Kalameet(search him in the wiki if you want to know what he looks like).

"Kalameet! What the hell are you doing here!" "I don't know, but what I do know is that the being who summoned me is very powerful. And h offered me the chance to fight you again, and this time, you won't win."

"You know this guy Drago?" Tyerica asked, still somewhat shocked at the black dragon in front of her.

"Yeah, I killed him in another world. His name, is Kalameet. He was a very powerful dragon in that world. It said that he was so strong, not even the people who were considered gods could defeat him. Then, I came along."

Kalameet roared a jet of black fire at the party, which they promptly dodged, "And removed my status from me! Now Drago, you shall face a true dragon's wrath!"

Drago and Tyerica both ducked behind a rock, they felt the burn of Kalameet's fire as it soared above their heads. "Come out Drago! You were never known to be a coward!"

"No, but I did fuck your mother!" Drago replied as another wave of fire washed over his cover," Ok, I have a plan."

"Well, I'm all ears!" Tyerica replied, trying to keep the plume on her helmet from being fried. "I need your team to distract him, I have a...move or two, that should finish him in one shot, but I'll need time to cast it." "Alright, my party shall do our best, just don't die on me," with that Tyerica grabbed her sword, and jumped over the rocks, running straight at Kalameet. "Sorry Tyerica, but I'm not sure if I'll be able to keep that promise," Drago said to himself. He then used his pimp hand mind connection with Kitsune to give her orders, " Kitsune, as of right now, you listen to Tyerica, whatever she tells you to do, do it." "Yes Senpai!" came Kitsune's reply as she drew her gun and rushed towards the battlefield.

* * *

**Tyerica POV**

While she wasn't sure what Drago was going to do, if it was anything like the battle with the ninjas, she knew he would pull it off. She rushed towards Kalameet, activating her beserking mode, and pulled back her sword for a horizontal slash at Kalameet's right claw. Kalameet, being preoccupied with trying to burn threw Wynne and Morrigan's shield, which they had put up around themselves and Leliana, didn't see it coming. However, that didn't matter, because the sword just bounced off of his scales.

Tyerica was stunned, but not long enough to allow Kalameet to swipe her with his tail, which she dodged under, heading in her friend's direction. "HAHAHAHA, I HAVE FACED THE GODS THEMSELVES, DID YOU HONESTLY THINK YOU COULD HURT ME WITH THAT PUNY WEAPON!" Kalameet shouted.

Tyerica was at a lose for words, if her Starfang couldn't cut through his hide, what could? She got her answer, when Kitsune fired her magic gun at Kalameet's face. You see, while Tyerica was trying to hit his claw, Kitsune came up behind Kalameet and was able to climb on his back. Contrary to popular belief, Kitsune has practiced stealth with her gun for so long, that even dragging it on the ground, she won't be heard. Thus the reason why when she pulled the trigger and blasted Kalameet's face, he recoiled back, hissing in pain. Kitsune landed right next to Tyerica," Drago Senpai has ordered me to listen to your orders," she said while pulling a lever on her gun venting it.

Tyerica, was no strategist. Most of her tactics involved making a massive, well armed force, then charging at the enemy, adapting as the battle went on. However, when she looked at Kitsune's gun, Wynne, Morrigan, and then Starfang, a torch went off in her head. "I have an Idea! Wynne, Morrigan, Kitsune, when I give the signal I want you to fire your magic at Leliana and my weapons." "Are you that desperate to die!?" this outburst came from Morrigan, sounding very worried dispite how much she tried to hide it. "It's our only chance, and I can see Kalameet starting to stand, which means we're low on time!" As if to prove this point, they all saw Kalameet's form shaking its head, trying to clear the blood and dust from its eyes. Tyerica turned to her companions," Come on, you guys trusted me back at Redcliffe, when I chose to save the Conner, you trusted me when we were trapped in the fade by the Sloth demon, you trusted me when we faced Uldred and I chose to save the Circle. Now, I am asking you, once again as your friend, to trust me on this."

Her party looked at each other, it is true, they had trusted Tyerica on every choice she made, up to here. Plus, she had been one of the nicest people they had ever met. She let Leliana resolve things with her former mentor, she helped Wynne track down her former apperentice, and she had promised to kill Flemeth for Morrigan, once this quest was over. So, they looked back to Tyerica, a new resolve surging within in them, as they all grabbed their weapons, and said," We're with you." Tyerica smiled, and turned to Kitsune. "My Senpai told me to help you, so I will."

"Alright, let's go!" with that Tyerica and Leliana jumped in front of Wynne, Morrigan and Kitsune, weapons raised high in the air. Kalameet had by this time recovered and slowly walked through the mist, like a lion stalking a gazelle. "Nice trick, however I won't fall for it a second time." "You won't have to you overgrown lizard! NOW!" Tyerica shouted. Wynne cast a tempest, that summoned two lighting bolts, that shot down from the heavens and embed themselves into Starfang and Leliana's The Sorrows of Arlathan. Then, Morrigan summoned an inferno, whose fire consumed Tyerica and Leliana, until the flames began moving into their weapons. As lighting and fire danced along the blade and bow, Kitsune set her gun to double shot, and fired two rainbow colored orbs of magic, which struck the weapons, causing the fire and lighting to glow brighter, prepared to wreak havoc.

Straining against the pure magic contained in their weapons, Tyerica and Leliana brought them to bare, Leliana reading an arrow in hers with clenched teeth, and Tyerica holding her sword vertically above her head, one eye closed in frustration. Seeing their plan, Kalameet sucked in air, preparing one of his most devastating fire streams. As Kalameet's breath reached its climax, he unloaded all of the burning fire held with in him(dirty sounding I know). At the same time, Leliana released the arrow, which shot forth like a catapult shot, trailing rainbow colored magic, fire and lighting. When the arrow met the fire breath, it cut right through it, and plunged into Kalameets single eye. As Kalameet reared back in pain, he left his underside exposed. Tyerica didn't waste this chance, and brought her sword down, creating a wave of pure magic, that slammed into Kalameet's stomach, launching him backwards at the same time. As the wave exploded when it hit Kalameet, a beautiful rainbow of magic, began to shine on our heroes, almost bring them to tears.

Tyerica and Leliana both collapsed onto their asses, exhausted from holding that much magic in their weapons. "Man...that...was...awesome!" Tyerica said between breaths and laughing. The rest of the group laughed as well, glad that it was over.

Suddenly, the laughing stopped, as a new voice was heard.

"I must admit, you almost had me there."


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7: Player 1 Part 2

**Tyerica's Pov**

The party slowly turned its head towards the parting cloud of mist, silently wishing that it wasn't who they thought it was.

Unfortunately, the universe told their wishes to fuck off as Kalameet walked through the mist. He was not unscathed, no, far from it in fact. His scales were torn in countless places around his body, Tyerica was pretty sure se could see the bones that formed his claws. His wings were tattered, and looked like they would never be able to soar through the air again. His face was the worst party. Dark blood dripped from it in droves, his one red eye was nearly shut, and the light that flickered from it seemed to dim a bit with every step he took. His beak seemed to be completely gone, leaving nothing but a bleeding stump. But yet even with all of this damage, Kalameet was still standing.

"I must admit, you almost killed me back there," he said. His voice hadn't lost the sinister feeling behind it," But I have faced gods and lived, you puny mortals could never defeat me!"

"But, Drago said he had defeated you before," Tyerica said, still trying to give Drago time. Kalameet seemed to become even angrier," It is true, however, I have only been killed twice before, once by the Chosen Undead, and the second by-"

"ME YOU OVERGROWN LIZARD!" this out burst came from behind Kalameet. As he turned to look to what was most likely his doom, and Tyerica's party looked around him, they all became aware of two things.

One, Drago was here.

And two, he had a plan.

* * *

**Drago's Pov**

Drago was aware of two things, while he was standing behind Kalameet.

One, he was here and ready with a plan.

Two, this plan might very well kill him, or hurt, _**a** **lot.**_

"Tyerica, before I do this, I believe your epic attack back there has earned you enough trust points to gain a few more gleams into my past," Drago said this as he raised his right arm. "One, I am one of the most powerful Planes walkers in the multiverse, two, I was sent here by a man named Author, and three I don't have a last name, but my full title is, Drago The Planes walker, the Universalist, and the God-Killer," with that, Drago took his right hand, and jabbed it straight down his throat.

Now, I don't know if you've ever tried to rip your own spine out of your mouth, but let me tell you, **_it doesn't feel good at all!_**Drago could feel the blood coming out of his mouth, as his fingers and body began to be surrounded by a black aura of magic. His vision blurred up almost 5 times, each time he felt like falling over and dying right then and there. But he knew he couldn't, he knew that if he left Kalameet here, in this universe, he may very well end them all. Suddenly, he felt a his spine, as his fingers finally went down far enough to grasp bone. He grasped the bone, and began to yank the weapon out of him. As the weapon came free, revealing it self to be a sword of strange design, Drago shouted," The price has been paid, The Black Rite: **Excalibur**!"

The sword, fully released took form(search up the Black Rite if you wanna see it in action, also, I would suggest playing your favorite action scene music here). Drago stood, the blade out stretched in his right hand. Kalameet did something he had not done in a long time, he took a step back out of fear," No way, you couldn't possibly know that type of magic."

"Oh, but I'm not done yet," with that Drago with drew a small stone he always kept with him. To the untrained eye, it looked just like a normal stone, but Drago knew that it was in fact his catalyst as he drew the stone along his blade. The blade began to crackle, as the stone caused yellow lighting as bright as the sun to shine across the blade. "This maybe overkill, but I want to make sure that you can't come back again!" Drago said this with a flourish as he drew the stone across the final length of the blade.

Kalameet was visibly shaking," The Sunlight Blade, but how?"

"Don't you know you fuking scrub? Because I PRIASE THE SUN!" and thus Drago the sun warrior shoved the mighty Sunlight Excalibur into the ground.

The blade's teeth burst up from the ground inside of Kalameet, skewering the massive dragon in the midsection. Kalameet gasped for air as the teeth tore through his lungs, heart, and other vital organs. Then the teeth abruptly tore themselves from him horizontally, splitting the great dragon in half. Then, just for the sake of overkill, the blazing might of the sun shined down upon what was left of Kalameet, completely obliterating anything remaining.

And just like that the battle was over.

Drago collapsed on the ground, and the last thing he heard before he blacked out was Tyerica screaming, "Dragoooooooo!"

* * *

Drago awoke with a start and immediately surveyed the area. He became aware of two things.

One, he was in a city.

And two, he was back on earth.

* * *

"Player 1 has entered the field," Said a mechanized voiced that sounded distinctly female.

A dark figure grinned," Now just to wait for the others."

* * *

To be continued in... The Multiverses Pains, after Zaniphar and #66's stories are done.


End file.
